


Boldly Learning

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Uhura listens to the politics and shakes her head. She knows better.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Boldly Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> Prompt: Aimless adventures

There would always be those who doubted the purpose of exploration. 

Uhura listened to the dissension raised in the most recent meeting of the Federation's governing body. She shook her head at the recordings of so many who questioned why resources were being poured into yet a larger class of starships meant to fill in the holes of the studies made by the Enterprise and her sister ships.

She wished people could see the benefits of all the science, innovation, and cultural exchanges the way she did. These were not adventures for fun.

The missions helped build a better future.


End file.
